tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy's Ghostly Trick DVD
Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories is a US VHS/DVD featuring two second season episodes and four third season episodes narrated by George Carlin and a song. It was distributed by Quality Family Entertainment for Strand Home Video in 1994, Time-Life in 1995, Video Treasures in 1995 and 1996, and was released on DVD in 2007 and 2008. Description 1994 VHS PEEP! PEEP! All aboard for ghostly adventures as Percy has Thomas thinking he's just seen a ghost! But on their next escapade, the tables turn, when Percy puffs away into a giant pile of hay! Meet Oliver who soon learns that trucks can be troublesome and helps Donald and Douglas rescue Thomas, the cheeky, mischievous engine. So join volume eleven's festivities with Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, where there are laughs and surprises around each bend. 1996 VHS PEEP! PEEP! All aboard for ghostly adventures as Percy has Thomas thinking he's just seen a ghost! But on their next escapade, the tables turn, when Percy puffs away into a giant pile of hay! Meet Oliver who soon learns that trucks can be troublesome and helps Donald and Douglas rescue Thomas, the cheeky, mischievous engine. So join in the festivities with Thomas and his friends, where there are laughs and surprises around each bend. DVD All aboard for ghostly adventures as Percy has Thomas thinking he's just seen a ghost! But on their next escapade, the tables turn when Percy puffs away into a giant pile of hay! Oliver learns that trucks can be troublesome and helps Donald and Douglas rescue Thomas, the cheeky, mischievous engine. So join in the festivities with Thomas & Friends, where there are laughs and surprises around each bend! Episodes # Percy's Ghostly Trick # Woolly Bear # Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure # Escape # Oliver Owns Up # All at Sea Song # Thomas' Anthem Trivia * The packaging of the 2008 release glows in the dark. * Some copies of the early VHS would included extra music playing over the narration at times nearly drowing it out and addition the final music cue is heard during Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure. * Some later VHS releases featured the title card that saids "Percy's Ghostly Trick & Other Thomas Stories" instead of saying "Thomas' First Music Video". Goofs * The front cover of the 1994, 1996 and 2007 releases show a picture from A Scarf for Percy, but that episode does not appear on this video. The back cover of the 1994 VHS features a picture from Henry's Forest, but that episode is not on this video either. The back cover of 1996 VHS features a picture from Escape. * The description references Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, but that episode is not on this release. * The music in Woolly Bear is warped. * The subtitles misspell Sir Topham Hatt's name as "Sir Topham Hat". * The credits misspell Shining Time Station as "Shinning Time Station." * In the 1995 ending credits, Junior Campbell is credited as an editor. Gallery File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandOtherThomasStories1994cover.jpg|1994 cover File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandOtherThomasStories1994backcover.JPEG|1994 back cover File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandotherThomasStories1994.PNG|1996 VHS cover File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandotherThomasStories1994backcover.jpg|1996 back cover File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickDVD.jpg|2007 cover File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandOtherThomasStories2007DVDbackcoverandspine.jpg|DVD back cover File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandSpillsandChills.jpg|DVD double pack with Spills and Chills and two Wooden Railway models File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandOtherThomasStoriesDVDmenu.jpg|Main menu File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandOtherThomasStoriesDVDmenu2.jpg File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandOtherThomasStoriesDVDmenu3.jpg File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandOtherThomasStoriesDVDmenu4.jpg File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandOtherThomasStoriesopeningtitlecard.jpg|Opening title card File:Percy'sGhostlyTrick1995VHStitlecard.png|1995 VHS title card Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases